Bella's Fairytale
by URSTRULY88
Summary: Bella finally realizes what the true meaning of life is.. -DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own twilight, that privilege belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.


**As I stepped up to Jacob I could feel my heart beating in my chest, "I'm asking you to kiss me Jacob"**  
><strong>He turned around and look at me, I could see the indecision in his dark brown eyes. <strong>

**Before I could even register what was happening he stepped right in front of me.**

**"Look at me Bella" Jacob said, "this is what a real kiss should feel like" and with that he pressed his feverish lips to mine. My eyes closed as I could feel the want in his soft lips. I felt my body relax and my lips mold to his. **

**Behind my lids a vision played as I could see two browned haired children playing in the distance and a tall Indian man I recognized immediately as an older Jacob running after them. I could see the beach and hear the waves then I spotted a pale completed woman with mahogany hair to her waist facing them. **

**She turned around and I seen her face I knew instantly that was me, smiling, laughing at the scene unfolding before me. I felt Jacob's soft lips press to mine in a more aggressive manner. I felt myself pulling him to me instead of pushing him away. I realized in that instant that I loved Jacob more than a friend and in a different way than brotherly love.**

**As we pulled away I gazed into his deep set brown eyes and felt the world shift. I heard Jacob gasp. It was then that I knew that the reason I had been fighting him so hard because there was always a part of me that knew that I belonged to Jacob Black. I was his imprint.  
><strong>

**"I have to go but I promise you I will return to you Bella" Jacob said. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I watched him turn away and take off into the treeline. I felt eyes on my back and knew all too well who it was. "Bella" Edward said. "Its starting, come inside love". Guilt washed over me. I knew Edward could read Jacob's mind and knew everything that just happened. I broke down in tears.**

**"Bella" Edward said, "Everything is going to work out I promise. " As I gazed into his golden eyes I thought I seen understanding in them. "Edward aren't you mad at me?" I said. "No Bella why would I be mad? He is giving you what I have wanted for you from day one" he said. And then at that very moment he said those words I heard not too long ago in the truck with Jacob. "Be happy."**

**I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and as sure as I'm breathing I knew with every fiber of my being that it was always meant to be this way. I had never meant to hurt Edward or Jacob but sometimes in life fairy tales don't always happen overnight. Fairy tales don't always have to be fiction they just have to be real to you. My love for Jacob had been there the whole time since I first met him when we were 5. **

**"I really do love you Edward." I said. " I never meant for things to happen this way." Edward looked at and gave me that crooked smile I love so much and said " Nothing in life is ever as you plan but sometimes fate has a way of helping you out." I looked up and said " Well I hope someday Edward fate gives you a hand too" I wrapped my arms around his marble waist one last time. We stood there smiling at each other until in the distance I heard a wolf howl.**

**"In the tent now Bella" Edward said abruptly. "It's Victoria she found us". I ran as fast as my legs would let me go until I tripped over a rock and everything went black.**

**I awoke in a warm strong embrace. "Bella can you hear me honey?" I knew that voice from anywhere it was my Jacob. "What happened is everyone okay?" I said. "Its over sweetheart its all over" Jacob said smiling down at me. "She's gone Bells, all of them we got them all". I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at that moment because finally my life seemed like I was finally where I was meant to be.**

**"What about the Cullen's?" I could help but ask after all they risked they're lives for me as well and they were still apart of my family too. "They are fine a few bumps but all in all we kicked ass" Jacob said laughing. Typical Jake response. I could help but laugh as well. We finally came to a stop and I noticed that I was surrounded with all the people I loved. The Cullen's on one side and the pack on the other. Jacob said me on my feet. I stood there thanking whatever miracle that pulled us through that everyone was okay.**

**"Jake" I said. "There's something I need to do". He looked at me and nodded. I walked up to the Cullen's and they all gave me a smile. " I just want everyone of you to know that no matter what I will always consider you my family" I said fighting back tears that threatened to spill over. "I could never repay you for what you have done for me but just know that will always love you" I said finally breaking down in tears. "Bella" Edward said stepping forward. " You will always be loved by us and you will always be considered a part of this family no matter what". I gave each of them a hug goodbye.**

**"Bella" Alice said looking at me with a pout on her face. "Just because you may not be with my brother anymore doesn't mean I cant still take you shopping, right?." I smiled. How could I not give her this for all she has done for me. " Of course Alice." I said. " You will always be my almost sister." She smiled and gave me one last hug.**

**I turned around and Jacob was waiting on me. It seems we was the only two here now. "Jacob I cant even begin to tell you how sorry I am for being so stupid all this time..." I was cut off by a finger on my lips. "Bells, it doesn't matter, all that matters now is were here now together." he said. " I love you Bella Swan." I smiled and said " I love you too Jacob Black." As the words came out of my mouth I realized just how true they were. He gazed into my eyes and I knew that I was finally home. "Kiss me Jacob" I said the words that started it all. He smiled and did just that.**

**In that moment I knew I made the right choice by staying human. Spending my Christmas's with Charlie, Renee and Jacob and the pack. Maybe someday getting married and starting a family of our own. This was the true meaning of life.  
><strong>


End file.
